A game of chess?
by kasperchrist
Summary: The bord has been set against good and evil. Only to pieces are missing. sorry suck at this first story. please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; All figures are proberty of JK Rowling. The plot is mine.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips and her hair even bushier than usual.

"Come on, Herms, give me a break here! We've been studying nonstop for the last 3 weeks. Not even You-know-who, who was a prime student back in his days, did study half as much," Ron who was sitting on a chair at the Gryffindor table, argued.

"Grow a spine and call him Voldemort or Riddle, Ron. And don't call me Herms, I'm not a bloody owl. Besides, if it weren't for the all the studying, do you even think that you could have scored an A+ on your last assignment? What will you do the day I'm not to look them through before handing them in?"

"Come on Herms, that's never going to happen. We all know that you love doing homework. By the way I screwed up Potions today. Blew my cauldron up in the ferrets face. Snape went rigid and want all Gryffindors to write twenty feet about safety precautions. Due tomorrow. I need to copy after yours, haven't opened the potions book once this year," Ron said casually not even bothering to look at her.

"Ron," she said in a cold, flat voice that signalled a giant explosion on her part. All the other people in the common room fled silently, hoping to get out the line of fire before it was too late.

"I don't love doing homework. I love to learn, not writing a twenty feet essay about thing that you should have known since the first year!" Someplace in her rant her voiced had risen so that she was almost screaming at him.

Ron, finally recognising her anger paled and looked desperately around for a scapegoat, or a human shield.

Harry, unfortunately choose that moment to enter the common room.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you're here. She's mad! Save me please?" Ron begged.

"You know I'll stand beside you in everything right?" Ron nodded. "You owe me big time."

He walked the short distance to Hermione who at the moment resembled a tomato, and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her too look at him.

"Let him be Mione. If he wants to fail it's his call," he mumbled.

"Dammit Harry! Always siding with him! You're no better, where would you be if it weren't for me huh? That's right, nowhere!! You've had flumped ages ago," she screamed pulling his hand of her shoulder.

"To bed, both of you!!" she continued before stomping out the portrait hole.

"She's mad," Ron said.

"Talking about déjà-vu," Harry said to himself.

-- Hours later by the lake--

"...can't believe she had the nerve to do that," Luna said.

"I know Luna, I know. Fact is that she's with Malfoy." Harry said.

"What are you going to do? Technically she cheated on you with him. What are you going to do about the engagement?" she asked draping her arm around him.

"I'll call it off later today. Just need some time to progress it all. How about the task with getting Ron to notice you?" Harry asked, while leaning up against a tree, pulling Luna down beside him.

"As expected. He is head over heels over Hermione. You know, it's pretty amazing they still are holding up. With all that bickering between," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"Mhmm," Harry agreed. "You should have seen them earlier. It was one of the big ones. Hell she even ordered us to bed before she took off. Just like the last bug one."

"What do you mean? Has she done that before?" Harry nodded.

"The Yule ball in our forth year. They had a row about Viktor Krum."

"Oh...that one" Luna mumbled, starting to doze off.

"Maybe faith wants us to be alone," Harry said sadly.

"You know Harry," Luna said after a while, half sleeping, "If you want someone to give birth to your children, keeping you warm in the long winter nights and love you as the person you are and not just as the hero, I'll be willing to do that. I love you Harry, you're like the brother I never had."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her hair.

"I know Luna," was the last sentence he spoke before dozing off himself.

Moments later a person reappeared a couple of feet from them. Without opening her eyes Luna spoke softly.

"I know you are there. I knew all the time. He should have figured out it was you who took his father's cloak. You're the only on close enough to him to pass through the charms on his drawer. Do you know how to define love? To give without question, and not expecting anymore in return than you already gave. You heard what I am ready to give him. He only needs to ask."

"Then what about Ron?" the person said.

"Obviously, he has his eyes set on another. You know, Harry was in love with you before he started dating Ginny. He still is. I've made my move, it's about time you make yours."

"Luna is right," Professor McGonagall said silently as she approached the group. "Your boyfriend Ron is making a scene in the Great Hall. He calls for you..."

As the person turned around Luna said; "There is no happy future for you with him. You know what Harry can offer you. Please listen to your heart you before it is too late." With that statement Luna snuggled closer into Harry's embrace and fell asleep again.

--A few days later--

"Ron, we need to talk" Hermione said at the Gryffindor table. As usual Ron was eating faster than anyone else.

"Alright Herms, what about?" he said spitting food out on the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full and don't call me Herms," she sneered back at him. With that she stood up and dragged him from the table.

Harry sat looking after them when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Luna. Moving a seat she sat down.

"What was that all about?" she asked pulling on her robes. Someone had stolen her Ravenclaw robes, so Harry had borrowed her some of his.

"Don't know, don't care," he shook his head. A bell rang in the background causing all the students to get up and start preparing for classes.

"See you later Luna" Harry said and started walking towards the transfiguration class room. When he arrived he saw Ron sitting and talking with Seamus in the back of class.

_Wierd, _he thought as he took a seat up in front. _Where is Mione?_

The class started and she still hadn't arrived. Just before he started getting worried, she entered the class, Luna walking behind her with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Granger, why are you late Lovegood, shouldn't you be in class," McGonagall asked clearly irritated being interrupted.

"Sorry Professor. We were called to the Headmaster's office," Luna answered, handing a note to her.

After a moment reading it Professor McGonagall said; "Potter, you're excused from class. Go see the Headmaster immediately. No not you Weasley, sit down. Granger and Lovegood shall be escorting him.

The girls waited for him to gather his things and followed him out of class.

"Harry, I ended things with Ron today," Hermione said not looking at him. Harry, for the lack of better words, looked shocked.

"Why?" managed to say. Hermione looked at him then pulled Luna of to a safe distance whispering; "You made your move, now I'm making mine." Luna smiled pulled her into a hug and started walking in the other direction.

--Headmaster's office--

Dumbledore sat at his table looking at a scroll of paper not unlikely the Marauders Map. He smiled when he saw the dot labelled Harry Potter disappear under the dot labelled Hermione Granger.

"It has finally happened old friend," he said to Alastor Moody, who was examining a weird looking silver thing.

"About damn time. Was afraid he never got the courage."

Albus raised from his chair and gaze out the window.

"The board is set. Our King and Queen has finally taken their places. Your move Tom."

Authors note; The conversation between Luna and Harry was one i read i aanother story. Pleease mail me if this story was yours and if i can get the permisssion to use it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Game of Chess

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips and her hair even bushier than usual.

"Come on, Herms, give me a break here! We've been studying nonstop for the last 3 weeks. Not even You-know-who, who was a prime student back in his days, did study half as much," Ron who was sitting on a chair at the Gryffindor table, argued.

"Grow a spine and call him Voldemort or Riddle, Ron. And don't call me Herms, I'm not a bloody owl. Besides, if it weren't for the all the studying, do you even think that you could have scored an E on your last assignment? What will you do the day I'm not too here look them through before handing them in?"

"Come on Herms, that's never going to happen. We all know that you love doing homework. By the way I screwed up Potions today. Blew my cauldron up in the ferrets face. Snape went rigid and want all Gryffindors to write twenty feet about safety precautions. Due tomorrow. I need to copy after yours, haven't opened the potions book once this year," Ron said casually not even bothering to look at her.

"Ron," she said in a cold, flat voice that signalled a giant explosion on her part. All the other people in the common room fled silently, hoping to get out the line of fire before it was too late.

"I don't love doing homework. I love to learn, not writing a twenty feet essay about thing that you should have known since the first year!" Someplace in her rant her voiced had risen so that she was almost screaming at him.

Ron, finally recognising her anger paled and looked desperately around for a scapegoat, or a human shield.

Harry, unfortunately choose that moment to enter the common room.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you're here. She's mad! Save me please?" Ron begged.

"You know I'll stand beside you in everything right?" Ron nodded. "You owe me big time."

He walked the short distance to Hermione who at the moment resembled a tomato, and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Let him be Mione. If he wants to fail it's his call," he mumbled.

"Dammit Harry! Always siding with him! You're no better, where would you be if it weren't for me huh? That's right, nowhere!! You've had flumped ages ago," she screamed pulling his hand of her shoulder.

"To bed, both of you!!!" she continued before stomping out the portrait hole.

"She's mad," Ron said.

"Talking about déjà-vu," Harry said to himself.

--- Hours later by the lake---

"...can't believe she had the nerve to do that," Luna said.

"I know Luna, I know. Fact is that she's with Malfoy." Harry said.

"What are you going to do? Technically she cheated on you with him. What are you going to do about the engagement?" she asked draping her arm around him.

"I'll call it off later today. Just need some time to progress it all. How about the task with getting Ron to notice you?" Harry asked, while leaning up against a tree, pulling Luna down beside him.

"As expected. He is head over heels over Hermione. You know, it's pretty amazing they still are holding up. With all that bickering between," she said placing her head on his shoulder.

"Mhmm," Harry agreed. "You should have seen them earlier. It was one of the big ones. Hell she even ordered us to bed before she took off. Just like the last big one."

"What do you mean? Has she done that before?" Harry nodded.

"The Yule ball in our forth year. They had a row about Viktor Krum."

"Oh...that one" Luna mumbled, starting to doze off.

"Maybe faith wants us to be alone," Harry said sadly.

"You know Harry," Luna said after a while, half sleeping, "If you want someone to give birth to your children, keeping you warm in the long winter nights and love you as the person you are and not just as the hero, I'll be willing to do that. I love you Harry, you're the first who accepted me as I am. I'll do anything for you. I love you Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her hair.

"I know Luna," was the last sentence he spoke before dozing off himself.

Moments later a person reappeared a couple of feet from them. Without opening her eyes Luna spoke softly.

"I know you are there. I knew all the time. He should have figured out it was you who took his father's cloak. You're the only on close enough to him to pass through the charms on his drawer. Do you know how to define love? To give without question, and not expecting anymore in return than you already gave. You heard what I am ready to give him. He only needs to ask."

"Then what about Ron?" the person said.

"Obviously, he has his eyes set on another. You know, Harry was in love with you before he started dating Ginny. He still is. I've made my move, it's about time you make yours."

"Luna is right," Professor McGonagall said silently as she approached the group. "Your boyfriend Ron is making a scene in the Great Hall. He calls for you..."

As Hermione turned around Luna said; "There is no happy future for you with him. You know what Harry can offer you. Please listen to your heart you before it is too late." With that statement Luna snuggled closer into Harry's embrace and fell asleep again.

McGonagall silently walked off, deeply in memories of another young man with jet black hair and a red-haired girl with emerald green eyes.

Back at the tree a person shimmered into view. The person looked down at the two sleeping figures and muttered; "Do not worry Harry, she'll come to you when the time is right," his eyes twinkling.

---A few days later---

"Ron, we need to talk" Hermione said at the Gryffindor table. As usual Ron was eating faster than anyone else.

"Alright Herms, what about?" he said spitting food out on the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full and don't call me Herms," she sneered back at him. With that she stood up and dragged him from the table.

Harry sat looking after them when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Luna. Moving a seat she sat down.

"What was that all about?" she asked pulling on her robes. Someone had stolen her Ravenclaw robes, so Harry had borrowed her some of his.

"Don't know, don't care," he shook his head. A bell rang in the background causing all the students to get up and start preparing for classes.

"See you later Luna" Harry said and started walking towards the transfiguration class room. When he arrived he saw Ron sitting and talking with Seamus in the back of class.

_Wierd, _he thought as he took a seat up in front. _Where is Mione?_

The class started and she still hadn't arrived. Just before he started getting worried, she entered the class, Luna walking behind her with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Granger, why are you late Lovegood, shouldn't you be in class," McGonagall asked clearly irritated being interrupted.

"Sorry Professor. We were called to the Headmaster's office," Luna answered, handing a note to her.

After a moment reading it Professor McGonagall said; "Potter, you're excused from class. Go see the Headmaster immediately. No not you Weasley, sit down. Granger and Lovegood shall be escorting him.

The girls waited for him to gather his things and followed him out of class.

"Harry, I ended things with Ron today," Hermione said not looking at him. Harry, for the lack of better words, looked shocked.

"Why?" managed to say. Hermione looked at him then pulled Luna of to a safe distance whispering; "You made your move, now I'm making mine." Luna smiled pulled her into a hug and started walking in the other direction.

---Headmaster's office---

Dumbledore sat at his table looking at a scroll of paper not unlikely the Marauders Map. He smiled when he saw the dot labelled Harry Potter disappear under the dot labelled Hermione Granger.

"It has finally happened old friend," he said to Alastor Moody, who was examining a weird looking silver thing.

"About damn time. Was afraid he never got the courage."

"Sometimes people need to be reminded of what is in front of them."

"Got that right. By the way the note you wrote to Granger, What in the world did you write? Never seen her that determined before," Moody asked while he continued poking around the silver instrument in the room.

Albus rose from his chair and gaze out the window.

"The board is set. Our King and Queen have finally taken their places." This time Alastor actually looked at him with both of his eyes.

"Now you're being cryptic again Dumbledore."

Dumbledore silently raised his cup in a small toast and said;" It's the calm before the storm. Our pieces have found their places. Your move Tom."


End file.
